The invention relates to a device for supplying air to and if need be evacuating air from a room by means of individual nozzles arranged in a casing box.
Nozzles are known which can be adjusted as individual nozzles either by a servomotor or by hand. Hot or cold air is fed into a room by means of these individual nozzles. In the case of these individual nozzles, the considerable expenditure on assembly is disavantageous, since a motor has to be allocated to each individual nozzle or else the manual adjustment is made for each individual nozzle.
The aim of the inventors is to develop a device of the aforesaid type, by means of which the introduction of intake air into a room can be substantially better controlled and the assembly of which is facilitated.
The foregoing object is achieved when at least one individual nozzle is rigidly inserted into a nozzle grille and the latter is arranged so as to be swivellable about an axis of the casing.
On the one hand, there is the advantage here that the individual nozzle itself need not be adjusted, but rather the adjustment is made via the nozzle grille. Furthermore, a plurality of individual nozzles will be combined in one nozzle grille as a rule, so that a plurality of individual nozzles are always adjusted given an adjustment of the nozzle grille. In a ventilation grille conceived in this way, a plurality of nozzle grilles having a plurality of individual nozzles can be inserted in individual rows or consecutive rows. All these grilles or only certain of them can be adjusted together via a servomotor. For example, swivelling out of the longitudinal axis is possible when the ventilation grille is fitted in a wall. If the nozzles are swivelled here in the direction of the floor of the room, the introduction of warm air is improved. If the nozzle axes remain in a horizontal plane, then this ventilation grille serves to introduce isothermal air. When cold air is introduced, however, the nozzles axes are directed toward the ceiling of the room so that no drafts occur.
With this ventilation grille, an operator has the advantage that the incoming fresh air passes relatively reliably into the room interior and the room is scavenged very effectively. With reference to appropriate diagrams, a user of the unit or a relevant fitter can determine the length of throw that he can reliably reach with the nozzles. The individual nozzle grilles are also supplied with nozzles of various diameter so that virtually every room depth can be filled with fresh intake air without problem. Of course, this also depends on the quantity of air fed in. The nozzle grilles are very quiet and can release a considerable quantity of air.
A nozzle grille preferably consists of a frame strip which is adapted to the inner contours of the casing box. If only swivelling out of the longitudinal axis of the casing box is desired, then this frame strip is not secured laterally. However, rotation of the nozzle grille about the longitudinal axis of the casing box is also to be possible and is to be included by the present idea behind the invention. In this case, the casing box then has a lateral bulge so that swivelling of the nozzle grille about the longitudinal axis of the casing is not impaired.
The frame strip in turn preferably encloses plates into which the individual nozzles are inserted and to which the individual nozzles are firmly connected.
In the present exemplary embodiment, the nozzle grille is connected to the casing box via fixing straps, these fixing straps being located opposite one another and forming an axis of rotation for the nozzle grille.
In this way, a very easy and simple adjustment of the nozzle grille to the top or bottom can be made.
A servomotor, for example, is suitable for swivelling the nozzle grille. Manual swivelling is of course also possible, the nozzle grille then preferably being secured in a certain position. A relatively large number of individual nozzles can be adjusted by means of a single drive or manually so that there is a considerable saving in assembly costs and power consumption.
In a further exemplary embodiment of the invention, air slits also partly pass through the nozzle grilles. It is thus possible to draw vitiated air out of a room without disturbing the intake air. The nozzles throw the intake air relatively far into the room so that no short circuit, i.e. no direct diversion of the intake air, results. In conventional grilles, the admission velocity is too small to permit such a combination of intake-air and vitiated-air grille.
Of course, this ventilation grille according to the invention is suitable for both wall and ceiling fitting. It can be used in any length or width, with or without ball protection.